Good Times And Bad Times
by Pancakes.On.A.Rainy.Day
Summary: Ruthie gets a new boyfriend, he is different. Do her family accept him? What is he hiding? Is Ruthie going to lose him? Forever? happiness, sadness and drama.
1. Something different

Ruthie and her new boyfriend Denys lay on Ruthie's bed and kissed. They had been laying there for hours, and it didn't seem like they had in mind to ever stop again. It was the same every day after school; they walked to the Camden house, and ended up making out in Ruthie's bed. They hadn't really talked about anything, and the only thing Ruthie new about Denys was his name, and that he was a great kisser. They weren't officially dating or anything, they hadn't even been on a date together. They were just putted together to make a biology report in school, and then instead of working on it, they had ended up kissing. And since that day for a week ago, they had been kissing every day. Ruthie thought that Denys was exiting and different, and though they hadn't talked about it jet, she liked to think about him as a boyfriend.

Just like Denys had read Ruthie's thoughts he said: "Can I call you my girlfriend or what?"

"I definitely wouldn't mind that." Ruthie said with a smile, just before they started making out again.

* * *

Lucy walked into the kitchen in the Camden house. She thought about Ruthie. She had seen her in the house with a boy some days before; they had told her that they were going to make a biology report together. The next day she walked by Ruthie's door and heard some really odd sounds from the room. She stopped and through the half opened door she saw Ruthie on the bed making out with the boy she was going to make a report with. She had just walked down the stairs again and it didn't seem like they had noticed her.

She had got straight to her dad's office, and told him what she had seen. He had asked her to look after her sister, and figure out what this was about.

Today she walked by Ruthie's room again, and she saw the same as she did the day before. This time Ruthie noticed her and she pulled away from the boy. Before Ruthie could say anything Lucy was gone.

She literally ran through the house to her dad's office.

"Dad, Ruthie is making out with that boy again!" She almost yelled when she finally got there.

Eric got a shock because of her raised voice.

"What did you say?" He asked her

"Ruthie and the Muslim boy are making out again." She said a little more under control.

"How old is he?" Eric answered after a little break of thinking.

"I don't know." She said.

* * *

"Who was that?" Denys asked Ruthie after they had discovered Lucy by the door.

"That was my sister Lucy," Ruthie said, "maybe you should go home, I think she is going to tell my dad."

"Ja, maybe that would be a good idea." Denys said before he sat up on the bed.

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and stood up.

"Then I will see you at school." He said.

"See you." Ruthie said.

Just before he turned away out of the door he said: "Bye girlfriend" and smiled.

Ruthie felt warm inside and a big smile grow on her face. She wasn't really in love with him but she felt so exited about it anyway. And she couldn't wait to learn more about him, and she was looking forward to see him again at school next day.

Ruthie took a book which lay on her table. She wanted to read, just so she could look a little innocent if her dad planned to come in to her room. She also took her Ipod and found a song which actually described her feelings a bit, if you changed the "she's" to "he's" and the "girlfriend" to "boyfriend".

_That's what I go to school for  
__Even though it is a real bore  
__You can call me crazy  
__She is so amazing  
_

_That's what I go to school for  
__Even though it is a real bore  
__Girlfriends I've had plenty  
__But she's the one that I need  
__That's what I go to school for  
__That's what I, what I, what I go to school for_

Just as Ruthie had foreseen, her dad came in. She looked up, and putted her Ipod on pause.

"Hey." She said

"Hey", her dad hesitate,"what are you doing?"

"I'm reading," she said,"it's a school book."

"Okay, then I won't interrupt you." He said surprised to see his daughter reading a school book with no one telling her that she should.

He walked out and let Ruthie alone with her reading.

* * *

"What did she said?" Lucy asked her dad when he got into the kitchen after his visit on Ruthie's room.

"I didn't really get to talk to her, she was reading a book and I didn't want to interrupt her" he answered while he took some water.

"Why didn't you talk to her?" Lucy said while looking a bit annoyed, "She might do the same tomorrow."

"I just didn't want to interrupt her. I will talk to her later." Eric said.

"Yes do that, do it today." Lucy said.

"Lucy don't think so much about this", Eric said, "I promise you I will stop her from seeing that boy, it would be a disaster if she was dating someone like him. Not to speak of all the talking there would be in Glen oak if the reverend's daughter was dating a Muslim."

"Good I almost thought that you didn't care." Lucy said glad to know she and her dad was on the same side.

* * *

That night, before Eric and Annie went to bed they sat in the living room and talked about the day. Eric told Annie about Ruthie and the boy. Annie didn't understand why he was so concerned about it.

"Eric don't you remember us when we were young, we were in love too." Annie said smiling to her husband.

"I know, but this is something else." Eric said.

"Why is it something else, she is just young and in love." Annie said

"That boy is just different; I mean did you even see him?" Eric answered

"No I hadn't what is so special about him? I thought you said that you hadn't talk to him yet." Annie said.

"I haven't, but I have seen him and he is making me concerned." Eric answered

"But why, is he much older than her or what?" Annie asked her husband, who really was looking concerned.

"No I think they are on the same age, but he is a Muslim, and what do you think people are going to say about that?" Eric said

"Who told you that he was a Muslim?" Annie asked

"No one did but he is one of them, and you know those types, they means trouble." Eric said, finally making his wife understand the problem.

"Eric now you judge him, you haven't even talk to him before so you don't know what he's like." Anne said to her husband.

"Maybe your right, I will talk to Ruthie tomorrow." He said

"I guess that would be a start", Annie said, "Now lets get some sleep, it sounds like it's going to be a long day tomorrow."

* * *

Ruthie was surprised her dad hadn't got back to talk to her after the dinner. She didn't think that he was going to like the thought about she was kissing a boy he didn't know. But maybe he had changed, but still it didn't sound like him. Maybe he didn't know, maybe Lucy hadn't told him. But then again it was Lucy, if she knew something she wouldn't keep it as a secret. Or maybe Lucy was the one who had changed. She didn't know, but she knew that she was looking forward to the next day at school. She closed her eyes and tried to imaging Denys. He wasn't that tall, but he was taller than her. He had a light brown skin, and short brown curls. His eyes were big and dark brown, and he had long dark eyelashes. He was actually looking quite good.

Ruthie decided to talk more with him, and she really wanted to know him more.


	2. Let's talk

**Autor's Note: This is my first fanfiction, please read and review even if you don't like it, but I hope you do. Maybe it's a little boring in the start, but I already know what is going to happend, so i think it's going to get more exiting. If there is some wrong spellings it's because this is'nt my normal language, but I hope you understand it.**

* * *

The next day Ruthie got up early. She was exited by school, and thought that she would make her homework, so a mad teacher wouldn't ruin her day. She sat down in the kitchen and made the last homework, while she ate her breakfast. She was going to have a biology class with Denys today. She had had many biology classes with him that year, but she hadn't noticed him before. She reminded herself to have a really conversation with Denys today.

* * *

Lucy was also up earlier than usual. Savannah was screaming, and she couldn't sleep more anyway so she stood up. Kevin was already on work, so she and Savannah were alone in the garage apartment. She wondered what was going on between Ruthie and that boy, and why she hadn't told anyone about it. Maybe there was something about him she didn't want them to know.

She decided to find out, and she walked towards the house with Savannah on her arm. She hoped her dad had talked to Ruthie.

When she arrived Ruthie was sitting in the kitchen.

"Good morning." Lucy said to her sister.

"Good morning Lucy, good morning Savannah." Ruthie answered with a smile. She couldn't hide the excitement.

"What are you doing, and why are you so happy?" Lucy said with a suspicious smile.

"I'm just making my homework." Ruthie said and succeeded to hide the happiness, so Lucy forgot.

"Okay", Lucy said even more suspicious, "Tell me...who was that boy who was here yesterday?"

"Just a boy", Ruthie said, "why do you care?"

"I just do", Lucy said in her own Lucy-way, "where does he live?"

"I don't know." Ruthie said looking back down at her homework.

"Are you guys dating?" Lucy asked

"We haven't been on a date yet." Ruthie answered.

"Of course you haven't, you're just making out all the time." Lucy said

"What!" Ruthie said, "How do you know?"

"I have been watching you." Lucy said.

"Are you spying on me!?" Ruthie asked surprised and a little bit angry.

"No I'm not spying on you, I just saw you with a coincidence when I walked by you room." Lucy said

Ruthie looked down at her homework, and didn't raise her head when Lucy started to talk to her again.

"Do you two even talk to each other or do you just say 'hello', with a kiss?" Lucy said.

Ruthie was angry at her sister, but she just ignored her.

"Maybe you should talk more with him. I don't think you even now him, probably not even his name." Lucy said.

"Or maybe you should just stop seeing him…" Lucy continued.

Ruthie couldn't keep it in anymore

"Lucy stay out of this!" She yelled "And will you please leave I can't concentrate!"

"Calm down." Lucy said before she turned around to leave.

"And I actually do know his name!" Ruthie yelled after her.

Maybe she was going over the top by yelling at her, but still it annoyed her that she tried to teach her how to live. Ruthie was not the same as Lucy and she was happy about that. She actually had decided to talk with Denys, and it annoyed her that Lucy thought that she couldn't think herself.

After Lucy had left Annie came down with the twins.

"Who were you yelling at?" Ruthie's mother asked her.

"That was just Lucy." Ruthie said

"Something's wrong with her?" Annie asked

"No", Ruthie said, "she was just interrupting me in the middle of my homework."

"Are you making homework in the morning?" Annie said "Why didn't you make them yesterday?"

"Because I had something else to do, but I'm finished now", Ruthie said, "I will go to school."

"Okay, isn't it too early?" Annie asked.

"No I like to be there in good time." Ruthie said.

As Ruthie walked out of the door Annie thought that she had changed, she had never thought her daughter would be happy to go earlier to school.

* * *

Actually Ruthie and Denys had decided to come earlier to school together. Ruthie was happy about it, maybe she could get a chance to talk with him. She was a little late so she ran all the way to the school.

When she arrived Denys was sitting on the School wall. He smiled at her. Ruthie sat down beside him.

"Sorry I'm late." She said.

"I will forgive you if you give me a kiss." He said with a smile.

She leaned over and gave him a gently kiss on the mouth. She had already learned one thing about him, - he was actually charming.

"Did your dad get angry yesterday?" Denys asked Ruthie. His question surprised her, she hadn't expected that he would start up the conversation, and she had thought about many ways to do it herself.

"No, actually he didn't", Ruthie said, "I started to read a book when you left, just to look innocent, and then he came in, but he didn't want to interrupt me so he left again."

"Ha, you read a book to look innocent, good idea." He said with a grin on his face.

"It was not just a book it was a school book." Ruthie said and grinned with him.

"You're a genius!" he said

The second thing she learned about him; he was funny and he could laugh.

"My parents are starting to get worried," He said, "I have told them that I'm making homework at the library after school, every time I'm at your house."

"Oh, what are they going to think about us?" Ruthie said

"I actually don't know," He said

"What do they use to think about you and girls?" She asked him

"The thing is," He said, "I haven't really had a girlfriend before."

"Oh okay, speaking of family do you have any brothers and sisters?" Ruthie said changing the subject.

Third thing; she was his first girlfriend. She had actually thought that he had had many girlfriends, because he seemed so confident.

"No, I'm the only child in my family," He said, "What about you, do you only have that spying sister?"

"No actually I have one more sister, and four brothers, but only to of the brothers live home." Ruthie said.

"Wow that was many." Denys said

Ruthie and Denys had a long talk and Ruthie also figured out that Denys was 16 years old, just like herself and that he only lived a street from the Camden house.

After school Ruthie decided to go home alone.

"Denys I have a lot of homework, so we can't have a kissing marathon today." Ruthie said to him after their last class.

"Oh, that's okay." He said but looked a little disappointed.

"Are you sure, you don't look like you mean it." She said.

"I actually don't fell like making out," He said, "But is there another reason? I mean do you still feel the same about me?"

"No I don't", Ruthie said, "I fell much better, after our talk this morning." She said and smiled.

"That's good," He said and smiled, "but does it bother you that you are my first girlfriend?"

"No, not at all, I actually fell quite lucky." She said and gave him a kiss before she left.

* * *

When Eric came home he decided to talk to Ruthie. He hoped that she was alone, but he actually thought that the boy was there. But when he walked in to Ruthie's room he got surprised to see her alone.

"Hey dad." She said

"Hey Ruthie", He said, "did you have a good day at school today?"

"Yes, actually I had a good day", Ruthie said, "but dad just get to the point I know you want to talk."

"Yes, your right", He said, "I really don't like that you are seeing a boy I don't know."

"Oh, do you want to know him, that's okay." Ruthie said with a smile.

"Not really," Eric said, "maybe you should just forget about him."

"No I won't", Ruthie said, "he's my boyfriend."

"You're boyfriend!" Eric said confused and realized that this was going to be harder than he had thought, "How long have you known him?"

"Not very long but I'm going to." Ruthie said

"Ruthie, listen I know that you are 'attracted' to the bad boys, but I really don't think that you should see him again." Eric said

"But he's not a bad boy." Ruthie said, and tried to convince her dad

"How can you know when you don't know him?" He said, "I just don't want you to get hurt."

Ruthie thought about it for a moment. She actually didn't know, but Denys didn't actually seem like a bad boy. And if he was, her dad was right, then she didn't care.

"But dad how can you know, you're the one who doesn't know him", Ruthie said, "have you ever talked to him?"

Eric ignored her question,"Which religion is he?" He said.

"I don't know", Ruthie said, "Do you think that it's the first thing I ask a boy about, if I did I think that they would run away immediately."

"I think that he is a Muslim." Eric said

"Why do you even care?" Ruthie said

"Because I care for you, and you know those boys." Eric said

"But dad you are judging him now, you can't know if he is a bad boy or if he is a Muslim", Ruthie said, "and you actually disappoint me your acting like a kid, and not like a father or a minister."

"Maybe you're right." Eric said

"Couldn't you just talk to him, and then you can say about him whatever you want, but wait till you know him." Ruthie said

"Of course that's a good idea." Eric said


	3. Church and happy birthday

**Autor's note: Hey everyone, if you read the story will you please review even if it's bad, because i want to know. If you're not having an account please review anyway. I know the story was a little boring in the start, but i planned out what is going to happend, and in my head it is exiting, but if it does'nt sound exiting when i'm writing, I really want to know so I can get it out the right way. Hope you like it. **

* * *

"Hello Mr. Camden." Denys said as he walked in to Eric's office at the church.

"Hello, just come in and sit down", Eric said, "You can just call me Eric."

"I'm Denys." Denys said

"I'm really sorry that we had to meet here, but I didn't think a lot about it, I mean you are probably not that comfortable to be in this church." Eric said

"Oh that's just fine with me, I mean my parents and I actually thought about going to this church instead of our old one." Denys said with a smile.

"Oh okay, where were you going to church before?" He asked

"We just moved to Glen Oak this year, but we are still coming in the church in our old town." Denys said

It took a little while for Eric to figure it out. But then he finally got to a conclusion. Denys and his family was Christian.

"What about your parents, do they like that you are seeing Ruthie?" Eric asked Denys

"I actually haven't told them yet", Denys said nervously, "I mean it's the first time I have to do it."

"Oh I see" Eric said, "What do you think about school?"

"I like school, I really want to go to a university some day, and I dream about becoming a doctor." Denys said

Eric got very surprised to hear that and said: "That's a good idea, I have a son who is a medical student."

Eric started to like Denys, but he also started to figure out that he and Ruthie were very different.

"I actually don't have anything else to ask about." Eric said

"Okay then I will see you on Sunday." Denys said before he left.

* * *

It was Sunday and time to go to church. Ruthie was upstairs in her room, and made herself ready to go. Her dad had talked to Denys, and it seemed like it went well, but she didn't really know. He had said something about that Denys was coming to church with his parents. Ruthie was a bit nervous to meet his parents, but she was happy that she got to see Denys.

Ruthie looked around and tried to see if she could find Denys. She sat on the first bench in the church with her mother by her side. She was starting to get scared if he wouldn't come.

But then she saw him enter the church. He was followed by a man and a woman, who probably were his parents. But Ruthie wasn't really sure they didn't look like him at all. They didn't have all the special feature and the light brown skin as Denys. They sat down on a bench in the back, and Denys smiled at Ruthie.

When everyone was inside the church Eric came out, and started to talk. He talked about prejudices and judging people before you know them. Ruthie thought that he was talking about Denys, and that he had judged him before he even knew him. And it seemed like her father actually liked Denys.

* * *

After that day Ruthie and Denys grew a lot closer. Both of their parents were happy about them together. And they spent a lot of time in each others homes. One night they were sitting at Denys' room and talked.

"Denys." Ruthie said

"Hmm." He said

"Where are you born?" She asked him

He smiled and said: "I was born in Morocco."

"How old were you when you came to America?" Ruthie asked.

"I was two years old, when my parents adopted me," He said, "before that I lived in a children's home in Morocco."

"So you never knew your real parents?" Ruthie said

"No I haven't." He said.

"Do you remember Morocco?" She asked.

"No not really, a bit of it," He said, "my parents and I was on vacation there last year. My biggest dream was to see where I come from."

"Ruthie, you know that I'm playing in a band after school right?" Denys said after a little while.

"Yes I do," Ruthie said, "what's about that?"

"I thought that maybe you wanted to join us," Denys said, "We need a singer."

"Maybe," Ruthie said, "that could actually be fun."

* * *

Ruthie got happier and happier, and her marks were getting very high. Every day she looked forward to go to school. And after school she sang in Denys' band. There were two other boys in the band, Tom and David. David was playing keyboard and piano, and Tom was playing drums. Denys was playing guitar, and Ruthie was the singer. Ruthie also started to write songs to the band, and Denys tried to teach her how to play a guitar. They were having a lot of fun together.

In a whole week Denys was sick, and wasn't coming to school. The band wasn't playing after school in that week, and Ruthie thought that it was a horrible week. She was text messaging Denys after school.

Ruthie: **How are you?**

Denys: **Not that good… **

Ruthie: **I miss you.. School's not the same without you**

Denys: **I miss you too sweetheart**

Ruthie: **Can I come by?**

After five minutes Denys answered.

Denys: **That's not so good, my parents don't want me to see anyone, and maybe you will be sick too. I love you..**

* * *

The Camdens were eating dinner. Ruthie was in her own thoughts. She thought about Denys and why he didn't want her to come over. She was a little sad about it, and she really missed him.

"What do you want to do on Saturday?" Annie asked Ruthie

Ruthie looked up from her plate. She'd almost forgotten that it was her birthday this Saturday. A smile grew on her face.

"Oh, I don't know," She said, "I think I'll just stay at home with my family."

* * *

Ruthie woke up early Saturday morning, with a smile on her face. It was her birthday the day she was turning 17. She was lying in her bed, and she was probably the only one in the house who was awake. She turned on her cell phone and looked at the clock. It was only 7 am. She tried to fall asleep again but then her cell phone bib'ed. She looked at it; it was a text message from Denys. All her happiness fainted, she missed Denys, but still she was a little mad at him because he couldn't see her. She knew that she was unfair because he was sick, and everything but sometimes she just felt like she felt. And this time she felt mad, because she missed him that much.

She opened the message.

Denys: **Are you awake?**

Ruthie: **Yes I am**

Denys: **Where are you?**

What was that for a question? He knew that she was home.

Ruthie: **In my room..**

Denys: **Okay, will you please walk down the stairs?**

Ruthie was confused what did he meant about that. She had noted herself that he hadn't said good morning or happy birthday or anything, now she was even madder.

Ruthie: **Why?**

Denys: **Just do it**

Ruthie stood up, and walked out of her room. It seemed like everyone was sleeping. She walked slowly down the stairs and looked around. There was no one, and Ruthie was quite happy, cause she was still wearing her pyjamas.

Ruthie: **What!**

She was irritated at him now; she walked all the way out of her bed and down the stairs, for no reason.

Denys: **Please open the door, it's getting cold out here; remember it's almost winter**

He was outside, Ruthie's anger disappeared, when she opened the door and saw Denys.

"Happy birthday." He said and gave her a kiss.

"Thanks," She said, "Why are you here so early?"

"Because I have to go somewhere with my parents and I wanted to bring this to you first." He said and handed her a big present.

"Oh, is this for me?" She said

"Yes, but wait to open it when everyone is up." He said

"Okay I will," She said, "I have missed you, I thought had hoped that maybe you would stay a little while."

"I have missed you to, but I really have to go now, I'm really sorry about that." He said

"Okay," She said, "but where are you going?"

"Hmm," He hesitated, "just somewhere."

"Okay, you don't want to tell me?" Ruthie asked a little disappointed

"Not right know." He said

"That's okay; I'll see you at school on Monday." Ruthie said

"Yes see you." He said

Ruthie lay the present on the eating table. It was really big. She wondered what was in it, but she had no idea of what it could be.

Then she walked back up the stairs and into her room again.

She lay on her bed and fell asleep again.

She woke up when Sam and David were jumping in her bed, and they were singing happy birthday for her together with her parents.


	4. Bad gossip

**Autor's Note: Hey everyone, please read and review, it will make me so happy, even if it's not good, i want to here from you. This is my first fanfiction, and it will help me a lot if you tell me what you think about it. Hope you like it.**

* * *

Ruthie was so happy. It had been a great day, a great birthday. Her parents and the twins had waked her up; it was kind of a tradition when it was someone's birthday. The clock was about nine o'clock and her mom had made breakfast for them. Lucy, Kevin and Savannah also eat breakfast with them.

Sam and David had made Ruthie some drawings of her, them and Happy together. Kevin and Lucy gave her a sum of money and excused that they couldn't figure out what to give her. But she was happy to get them. From her parents Ruthie got a trip to London in the summer. She was so happy about it and she was looking forward to it.

After they had eaten breakfast Annie walked in to the living room and came back with the present from Denys.

"It lay on the table," She said to Ruthie, "I guess it must be to you, there is no note on it."

"Yes it's mine," Ruthie said, "I got it earlier."

She had taken the packet up to her room and opened it there. Inside she found a guitar box with a little note on. It said: "I hope I have taught you enough"

He had bought her a guitar. That was the best present of the day. She took it out and tried it. She tuned it as Denys had taught her to do.

She took her writing block and found a song she had written. The band hadn't heard it, she didn't think that they would like it, but she did.

She started to play the song on the guitar and sang it. It was named "No one".

_I am moving through the crowd  
__Trying to find myself  
__Feel like a guitar that's never played  
__Will someone strum away?_

_And I ask myself  
__Who do I wanna be?  
__Do I wanna throw away the key?  
__and invent a whole new me  
__and I tell myself  
__No One, No One  
__Don't wanna be  
__No One  
__But me.._

In the middle of the song Ruthie noticed her mom by the door. She stooped playing at the moment she saw her. Her mom didn't know that she was singing in a band or anything and the song was kind of personal, so she was a little embarrassed.

"He gave me a guitar." Ruthie said

"Wow," Annie said, "Who did?"

"Denys," Ruthie said, "He was here this morning to drop it by."

"Oh, that was nice of him," Annie said, "I didn't know that you were playing guitar."

"Denys taught me how to do," Ruthie said, "We're actually playing in this band together with two other boys."

"That sounds nice," Annie said, "What was that for a song."

"Just something I wrote." Ruthie said.

"It was good," Annie said, "I was actually coming up here, to tell you that Simon just arrived."

* * *

Ruthie was happy to see Simon it was a long time ago they had talked. They went to the promenade together, and ate lunch on a café. Ruthie told him about Denys and her new guitar. She also told him about Denys' strange meeting at her house this morning, and that he was going somewhere that she couldn't know.

"Maybe he has something he doesn't want you to know." Simon told her.

"Yes I know, and that's what making me concerned." Ruthie said.

"You shouldn't be," Simon said, "if he is seeing somebody else he wouldn't buy you a guitar."

"You're probably right," Ruthie said, "Who would he also going to see so early in the morning."

"Yes," Simon said, "and he didn't told you that he wouldn't tell you, he just said that he would wait, right."

"Right." Ruthie said.

Ruthie also told Simon about the way Lucy and her dad had judged Denys and about the sermon in the church.

* * *

Now she sat on her bed and thought about Denys. This morning was the first time in a week she saw him, and then he just left again. She couldn't mind thinking there was something different with him. He had looked pale in his face, and he seemed kind of nervous. Ruthie was missing him, and wanted to see him. She felt like he was hiding something for her. She decided to check if he was home yet.

She walked to his house and found out that no one was home. She sat down on the steps in front of the door and waited. She really wanted to talk to Denys, and she thought that they would be home soon. When she had waited in 30 minutes, she wrote a text message to Denys.

Ruthie: **Where are you?**

Denys: **I'm home,, why?**

He was definitely hiding something for her.

Ruthie: **Can I come by?**

Denys: **Why?**

Ruthie: **I just miss you, and I just want to see you..**

Denys: **I miss you too, but you cant come by right now,, I'm making homework.**

Where could he be? Somewhere he didn't want her to know. He wasn't at home. Ruthie was very confused. She tried the door again, just to be sure, but it was locked and no one opened it when she knocked. Now she really thought that he was seeing someone else.

She walked sadly home.

Her mom had made a big dinner because of her birthday, but it didn't make Ruthie happy. She just stared at her plate, and didn't say a word under the dinner.

* * *

The next Monday Denys was at school, but Ruthie ignored him. She was convinced that he was seeing someone else, and it made her angry and sad. She walked alone that day because her best friend Leanne was sick.

After school she walked to the school library to make her homework. There were also some girls from her biology class; they were sitting at the table next to Ruthie. She wasn't talking with them; they were those kinds of girls you loved to hate.

Ruthie was in the middle of some history homework, when she heard the girls talk about Denys.

She sat with the back against them, and listened to their talk. She couldn't see who was saying what.

"He is actually quite hot." One of them said.

"Too bad he has a girlfriend." Another said.

Ruthie smiled for herself and felt lucky, they were talking about her.

"But don't worry he will dump her soon," The first one said, "Didn't you heard that he was dating that priest girl for some weeks and then dumped her for her best friend."

Ruthie's smile fainted. She was right about Denys seeing another. And apparently he told people that they had broken up. And who was that other girl they were talking about.

"Yes I heard it, isn't it the priest girl's best friend he is dating now?" One of the girls said.

"Yes it is," Another said, "Her name is Leanne or something like that."

Ruthie couldn't believe it. She had kind of known that he was seeing someone else, but not Leanne. It felt like someone ripped her heart out. She had known it, but she had hoped it was a lie. She first felt it now, when she knew it was true.

* * *

That night Ruthie couldn't sleep. She lay in her bed and sometimes she cried. She didn't understand herself. She had only known Denys for some weeks, but she felt like he meant the world to her. She had never felt like that before. A boy had never seemed to mean so much to her as Denys did right now.

The next morning Ruthie got a text message from Denys.

Denys: **You seemed very unhappy yesterday.. Is something wrong between us? **

Ruthie: **You bet!**


	5. Valentines day

**Autor's Note: Hope you like the story,, and please review.. :)**

* * *

Leanne was back in school again, but Ruthie avoided her. Denys tried to talk to Ruthie, but she still ignored him. Denys didn't seem to know that Ruthie knew about him and Leanne.

When the last class was over Ruthie was standing beside her locker. She saw Denys and Leanne talking together. Ruthie felt like Denys had used her, he said that she was his first girlfriend, but he was just a player type. He was just like any other boy, not special as Ruthie had thought. She felt it hard to look at them together. Suddenly they both walked over to Ruthie.

"What is wrong Ruthie?" Leanne said "Why aren't you speaking to us?"

Ruthie didn't look up and just ignored them.

"Ruthie if there is something wrong you know you can always talk to us." Denys said.

"I think you already know what's wrong." Ruthie said without looking up.

"We don't, if we do we must have forgot it." Leanne said.

"Please tell us Ruthie." Denys said.

"You're wrong!" Ruthie said and left.

On the way home Ruthie was crying. She planned to wait till she got home but she couldn't stop it. She sat down on a bench and covered her head with her hands. She sat there and cried in a while she didn't know for how long. But suddenly someone sat down beside her.

"Ruthie, what's wrong?" Martin's voice said.

Ruthie looked up, she didn't say anything. Martin wiped her tears away from her face and gave her a hug.

"My boyfriend is cheating on me with my best friend." Ruthie finally said.

* * *

Martin had walked Ruthie home. It had made her a bit happier. She was sitting in her room and made her homework when her cell phone rang. She took it without looking at it.

"It's Ruthie." She said tired.

"Hey Ruthie it's me Denys." Denys said.

Ruthie just hung up on him when she heard his voice. Then he called again.

"Please talk to me Ruthie." He said.

"What!" Ruthie yelled into the phone.

"What did you mean about that thing you said in school?" Denys said.

"I thought you were something special," Ruthie said, "But you're not."

"What do you mean?" Denys said.

"You're just like all the others," Ruthie said, "a liar."

"I haven't lied to you." Denys said.

"No, you just didn't tell me the truth." Ruthie said.

"Ruthie will you please tell me what you know." Denys said.

"That you are cheating on me with Leanne!" Ruthie yelled and hung up on him again.

Right after she received a text message.

Denys: **That's not true! I'm not cheating on you, where did you hear that?**

Ruthie: **Rumours!**

Denys: **Never believe in rumours,, Ruthie I love you, not anyone else.**

Ruthie didn't know if she could believe him. She thought about all the times he was "sick" and she couldn't see him. And that time where he told her that he was home, but he wasn't. But she also thought about the guitar he had given her. Would he buy her a guitar if he didn't love her?

She really didn't know.

But if he wasn't cheating on her, he was still hiding something. She really wanted to know.

* * *

Annie sat in the kitchen. She thought that Ruthie was acting strange. She wasn't talking and she didn't seem happy at all. Annie thought that Ruthie was happy with Denys, but she hadn't seen him in a while. Maybe they weren't dating anymore.

Annie walked to Ruthie's room, to talk to her.

Ruthie was sitting in front of her computer when Annie came in.

"How are you?" Annie asked her daughter.

"I guess I'm fine." Ruthie said.

"Is something wrong?" Annie said "You have seemed so sad in the past days."

"Denys is hiding something for me," Ruthie said, "but I think it is going to be okay."

"I know it will," Annie said, "be strong."

* * *

When Ruthie came to school the next day everyone seemed to be in a happy mood. There was pink hearts everyday, and Ruthie fast figured out that she had forgotten all about Valentines Day. She was apparently the only one in the whole school who wasn't over happy. Even Leanne was happy. It seemed like she had forgotten all about that Ruthie wasn't talking to her. As she saw Ruthie by her locker she almost ran towards her and with a big smile in her face she told Ruthie about all the valentine letters she had got. Ruthie hadn't received any. It was probably because people knew she had a boyfriend, or thought she had. She didn't even know herself if she had a boyfriend.

Ruthie didn't talk to Denys all day and she started to worry about their relationship. She didn't want him to be mad at her.

But on the way home from school Denys suddenly walked beside her.

"Ruthie" He said

"Hmm.." Ruthie answered and stopped.

"Are you mad at me?" He asked

"I really don't know." Ruthie said and sat down on a bench.

Denys sat down beside her and looked her in her eyes.

"I didn't cheat on you," he said, "You're the one I love Ruthie."

Ruthie thought about what he had said.

"But what about all the times you're not telling me the truth?" Ruthie asked.

Denys was quiet for a moment and then he pulled a little box out of his pocket.

"I really love you Ruthie," he said and handed her the little box, "it's not like I want to marry you, I just want you to have something that proves my love to you."

Ruthie opened the box and inside was a beautiful gold ring. It had a purple stone in the middle and Ruthie loved it.

"It's okay if you doesn't love me or the ring but.. " Denys said

"I do love you, and the ring." Ruthie said with a smile.

Denys smiled back at her and pulled her in for a kiss.

"I'm sorry I haven't bought anything for you, but I had forgotten all about Valentines Day." Ruthie said.

"It's okay," Denys said, "Your love is enough for me."


	6. Bad news

AN: I know this chapter is a bit short, but it's important for the story and I hope you like it, .. please read and review.. :)

* * *

In the next days Ruthie was happy and in love, and she spent a lot of time together with Denys. She wasn't worried about Denys hiding something anymore. At least she thought that it was over by that time. Denys had been acting normal the last days, and Ruthie quick forgot about the bad times.

But then Denys wasn't at school again. He was sick. Again. Maybe it was just a coincidence, but Ruthie wondered anyway. When he had been sick in two days she walked to his house after school. This time she didn't tell him that she was coming. If he was hiding something she wanted to find out now. But she didn't found out, at least not at first. No one was home. She sat down on the stairs in front of the door and waited. Where could he be, he wasn't at school and he wasn't at home, and he was sick. She tried to send him a text message just to check if he would answer the same as he did the last time.

Ruthie: **Where are you?**

But he didn't answer her. She sat and thought for a little while and then the neighbour came out.

"I think they will be gone for more days," she said.

"Do you know where they are?" Ruthie asked.

"I think they are at the hospital," the woman said before she walked in again," strange I thought they were done with all the treatments."

First when the woman was gone Ruthie figured out that something was wrong. Denys was sick in the hospital, was it that bad, and what treatments was it she was talking about. Ruthie had to go to the hospital right away. She ran home as fast as she could. Maybe it wasn't that bad, maybe it was a family member of Denys who was in the hospital and not him. She hoped that.

* * *

When Ruthie reached the Camden house she fast figured out that no one was home. She ran still confused over to the Brewer house. She knocked at the door, but didn't wait for an answer before she walked in. Martin sat in the kitchen and he got a big chock when Ruthie stumbled in.

"You have to drive me to the hospital!" Ruthie said breathless.

"Why? Is something wrong with you?" Martin asked, sounding a bit scared.

"No it's Denys he's in the hospital." Ruthie said.

"Oh, wasn't he the one who was cheating at you?" Martin asked

"No he wasn't it was only something I thought, but I will explain everything in the car, come on!" Ruthie said and took Martins car keys, which lay on the table, before she walked out.

Martin followed Ruthie out the door while he was complaining over that he should drive her.

* * *

In the hospital they used a lot of time to make the woman in the reception understand who they were and what they wanted. But finally they found out that it was Denys who lay in the hospital. They followed a nurse to Denys' room.

Martin sat down on a chair outside the room, and waited for Ruthie to go in there. But Ruthie couldn't move and suddenly she didn't want to know why Denys was in there. She just looked through the window in the door and saw Denys' parents standing beside the bed.

"Are you not going to go in there?" Martin asked her

"Yes.. I think so," she said but didn't move, "I just cant."

Suddenly Denys' parents turned around to walk out of the room and Ruthie could see Denys in the bed. He saw her and looked surprised and told his parents something. When they came out of the door they told Ruthie to go in there. He wanted to talk to her.

When she walked in, the nurse walked out and they were alone. He didn't look like Denys; he was pale and had some kind of wires in his arms and everywhere. Ruthie couldn't say anything she just stood there and looked at him.

"Ruthie, there's something you have to know." Denys said with a weak voice, and then he told her everything.

He had cancer. He got it three years ago, and they had thought that he was well now, but he wasn't. He had been through a lot of hard treatments, and now they had decided to stop trying. The doctors were sure that he wasn't going to be okay again, and his parents didn't want him to go through a lot of unimportant treatments.

He told a lot of things but it was the only thing Ruthie could remember. She just stood there and looked at him while he was speaking, and when she finally understood that the boy she loved, (the only boy she ever had loved) had cancer the tears started to run down her cheeks.


	7. One in a million

**AN: Long time no update,, But I guess I'm back, :) , Hope you all like it,, and please, please, please REVIEW ,, :) - I would be so happy.. :))**

* * *

Martin drove Ruthie back home again. He had been calling Eric and Annie and had told them what had been going on. They were both home when they arrived. Ruthie didn't say anything in the car. She just looked straight out of the window and when she came home she walked straight to her room. She sat down on her windowsill and looked out on the rain. She felt the tears on her cheeks. She already missed Denys; she wanted him to wipe away her tears like he always did. She couldn't believe that she was going to loose him. He had made her understand a lot of things and maybe made her a better person. He was special. He had been experiencing a lot more than the most people do in a lifetime. And it wasn't only good things he had been through, but he was still thankful for what he got, and he was almost always positive.

Ruthie remembered that she had wanted to know what Denys was hiding a lot. Know when she knew she didn't want to know it anymore. She wiped away her tears when her mother knocked at the door.

"Are you okay Ruthie?" Annie asked, already knowing the answer.

"What am I going to do?" Ruthie said as she broked down into tears again.

Annie held her arms around her daughter and Ruthie was crying in her mothers arms.

Ruthie didn't have any dinner that night she just went straight to bed. She tried to sleep, but it was hard with all those thoughts in her head.

Now the only thing she could do was waiting for a miracle, it was the only thing that could make the cancer go away.

After some hours in the bed Ruthie prayed, and asked god to make Denys well again.

* * *

The next day Ruthie woke up late, it was almost eleven o'clock. She got shocked when she saw what the clock was and realized that she was going to school. She couldn't believe that she had been sleeping so long. Then her dad came in.

"Good morning, Ruthie" Eric said

"Why didn't you wake me up? I'm going to miss school." Ruthie said.

"We decided that you could skip school today and then we are all going to the hospital together." Eric said who was now sitting beside Ruthie on her bed.

It was really true, she just thought it was something she had been dreaming, but no Denys was sick of cancer in the hospital. Ruthie took a long warm shower and when she came out of it she realized that she was crying with no sound. It was like the tears just ran out of her eyes unable to stop. She stood and looked at herself in the mirror for some time. Then finally the tears stopped.

* * *

Downstairs Annie and the boys where making brunch. They had all waited to eat until she got up. And they were making a lot of food.

"Good morning, we're making breakfast for you." David said.

Ruthie smiled a bit. "That was nice of you." She said.

When she saw all the food she realized how hungry she was, she hadn't been eating anything since lunch the day before.

After brunch Eric had to do a bit of work before they drove to the hospital. Ruthie walked to her room, and sat down at her bed. She found her guitar; the one Denys had been giving her for her birthday. It had been a while since the last time she played at it. She played a song she had been writing when she first met Denys.

_How did I get here  
__I turned around  
__And there you were  
__I didn't think twice or rationalize  
__Cause somehow I knew  
__That there was more than just chemistry  
__I mean I knew you were kind of into me  
__But I figured it's too good to be true_

_I said pinch me where's the catch this time  
__Can't find a single cloud in the sky  
__Help me before I get used to this guy_

_They say that good things take tim  
__But really great things happen in the blink of an eye  
__Thought the chances to meet somebody like you  
__Were a million to one  
__I can't believe it  
__Ooh  
__You're one in a million  
_…

Suddenly Ruthie noticed that Sam and David were standing by her door.

"Wow that was a good song," David said, when they both walked in to the room.

"Thanks," Ruthie said and smiled.

"Is it about Denys?" Sam asked.

"Yes, it is." Ruthie said, but her smile fainted as she heard Denys' name.

"We are going to miss him too." David said hugging Ruthie.

"Yes we are." Sam said joining the hug.

Ruthie smiled she didn't remember the last time her and her brothers were hugging; it wasn't something that happened a lot. Ruthie looked up and saw her mom standing in the door and smiling at them.

"Hey mom", Ruthie said and the boys pulled out of the hug.

"It's time to leave; dad is done with his work." Annie said with a smile.

"Okay, we're getting ready." Sam and David said as they ran out of Ruthie's room.

* * *

Denys' parents were at the hospital too. They had been sleeping there and wanted to use every last minute with Denys.

Denys smiled as he saw her. He was still pale, and had wires everywhere, but he didn't look like someone who was going to die. He looked happy. Ruthie thought that she probably looked like the one who was going to die. She couldn't understand how he could be so happy. But maybe he believed in miracles, maybe he believed that he wasn't going to die. Ruthie wanted to believe that too, but it wasn't as easy as it sounded.


	8. Last words

**AN: one more,, uhh I'm fast, (faster than usual).. Hope you like it and please REVIEW .. please please please,,, even if you did in the last chapter,,, just want to know that _somebody_ is reading this.... :))))**

* * *

After waiting half an hour Ruthie could finally talk to Denys alone. She hadn't said anything to him when everyone else stood around his bed and talked to him. And right as everyone was gone for some coffee the nurse came in and told that they had to do some tests.

"Hey" Denys said with a weak voice and a smile.

As Ruthie saw that smile again she almost melted. She didn't even wonder how he could smile in that situation, she just smiled again.

"Hey, how are you?" She asked as she finally found something to say.

"You really don't want to know that," he answered, "but when you are here it all get's a little better."

He was absolutely adorable, but sick, very sick. Why should she always remind herself! When a little feeling of happiness reached her mind she had to ruin it with the fact that it wasn't going to last.

Denys must have been noticed that Ruthie's smile fainted. It made his faint too. He moved a little bit and asked her to lie down next to him.

It felt like a very long time ago since Ruthie last felt Denys' warm against her body. He wrapped an arm around her, and Ruthie smiled.

"I love you." She said into his arm

"I love you too Ruthie," Denys answered, "I always will, love never dies."

Ruthie felt the tears on there way.

Denys looked at her and said: "Don't cry, it's going to be okay."

"No it's not," Ruthie said, "I'm going to loose you."

"No you're not, I'm going to be in your heart and I believe that I will stay there forever," He said.

"You will," Ruthie said, "but I'm going to miss you so much, how can you always be so positive? I try but it's so hard."

"Ruthie you will learn how to deal with it, just wait." Denys said.

"But how can you know that? I'm not that strong." She answered.

"Let me tell you something," He said "When I first found out that I wasn't going to survive this I was feeling so down, and I was so negative and didn't wanted to live my life anymore, I thought that it all didn't matter, I was going to die anyway."

That was how Ruthie felt at the moment, she actually felt like she was the one who was going to die.

"When I met you I knew that I was going to die," Denys continued, "you made me realize that there were so many things I hadn't experienced in my life yet, for example love."

Ruthie smiled and thought about the day on the school wall, where Denys had told her that she was his first girlfriend.

"At first it made me feel even more down, but then I decided that I wanted to experience as much as possible before I was going to leave," he said, "and I was trying my hardest to be positive all the time."

"If you knew why didn't you tell me before?" Ruthie asked.

"I wanted to be positive and the fact that I am very sick doesn't really sound positive." Denys answered.

"I think I'm glad you didn't tell me," Ruthie said, "I wouldn't be able to stay positive like you."

It was crazy how he could be so positive, Ruthie thought over and over again. She kind of admired him for it. He had been through so much and he was still happy.

"Ruthie, you mean so much to me," Denys said, "not only because I love you so much but also because you have been changing the past time to the better."

Ruthie looked at Denys, and he kissed her forehead.

"Even though this is really hard," Ruthie said, "I'm so happy to know you. I have had plenty of boyfriends but you're the only one I ever really loved."

"You have been learning me so much, and I think that you may have made me a better person." She said.

Denys wiped away the tears on Ruthie's cheeks and said: "Promise me that you will remember me."

"I will do anything to remember you," Ruthie said, "If anyone ever is going to hear my songs, they will know everything about you after listening."

"You write about me?" Denys asked with a smile.

"A lot." Ruthie said with a bigger smile.

Denys looked down at Ruthie's hand and noticed the ring he had been giving her for Valentines Day. He took her hand in his and lifted it up to look at the ring.

"You remember that day?" He said.

"Yeaah,, I forgot all about Valentines Day." Ruthie grinned.

"I'm going to wear this ring forever, so I can look at it everyday and remember you." She said.

Denys smiled and kissed Ruthie's cheek. She sat up as her dad came in.

"Ruthie, it's time to let Denys rest." Eric said.

Ruthie stood up and looked down at Denys. As she walked out of the room she looked back, and saw Denys mime: "I love you" to her.

* * *

After her talk with Denys, Ruthie was feeling a lot better. She was trying to be positive, and she managed to smile once in a while.

After praying for a miracle Ruthie had the greatest night sleep in a long time.

* * *

The next day Martin drove Ruthie to the hospital after school. When she arrived Tom and David from the band were in Denys' room.

"Hey Ruthie." All three of them said as she walked in to the room.

"We have to go now anyway." Tom said.

"Okay,, see you guys." Ruthie said as Tom and David left the room.

"Hey are you feeling today?" Ruthie asked as she sat down on a chair beside Denys' bed.

"Not that good, I think it's coming soon, I can feel it." Denys said.  
He was talking about death, she knew.

Denys took Ruthie's hand and said: "After you left yesterday I remembered something I once promised to tell you."

"When?" Ruthie said.

"At your birthday, you remember?" He said, "You asked where I was going."

"Yeaah, I remember," She said, "where were you going."

"Here," He said, "and I guess I have been lying to you a bit."

"Yes, I know; when you said you were at home but you were here." Ruthie said

"How did you know?" Denys asked.

"I was at your house." Ruthie answered.

"ohh,," Denys said, "can you forgive me?"

"Of course." Ruthie said with a smile.

Suddenly the machine beside Denys' bed started bibbing. And Ruthie felt his handgrip getting tighter. With the other hand Denys managed to push a button and suddenly a lot of people ran in to the room. Ruthie got pushed away and before she knew she was in the back of the room watching a lot of doctors and nurses all over Denys' body.

In a very short moment she caught Denys' eyes, and she knew that she wasn't ever going to forget those eyes. He mimed something at her but it didn't look like it was easy for him but it might have been an 'I love you'.


	9. Last note

**AN: Wow,, I'm fast,, I think,, :)) I got a couple of more reviews .. thanks for them, :)), but I would really love some more, so please please please REVIEW,,, The next chapter will be the last (there will be 10 chapters) .. Hope you like it .. :]**

Ruthie woke up as her cell phone ringed. She sat up and looked at the phone. It was Denys who was calling. She wasn't sure if she should answer it, they weren't really getting along. As the phone kept ringing she answered it anyway.

"It's Ruthie" She said with a tired voice.

"Hey, Ruthie it's me," Denys said, "I'm sorry for what I said I miss you."

Ruthie was surprised, she hadn't been thinking that Denys was feeling the same way as her about the breakup.

"Ruthie are you there?" Denys said.

"Umm, yes I'm still here." She said.

"It's just.. I have been thinking about you .. us lately, and I can't seem to forget how great I was feeling when I was with you." Denys said

"I have been thinking about you too," Ruthie said in a rush, "I mean, I have been trying to forget you but I just can't."

"That's why I called," Denys said, "I want you to remember, remember us, and please don't try to forget."

"But you told me goodbye." Ruthie said confused.

"And that's the only thing I really regret," Denys said, "and I hope you will forget it."

* * *

Suddenly Ruthie woke up. She looked at her phone on the table. She hadn't been talking to Denys; it was all just a dream. She lay in her bed and thought about it for a moment. It had been a really realistic dream. But they had apparently been broken up, Denys and herself. If it all just was that easy, if they had just been broken up, and they were able to get back together again. But no, he was dead, and Ruthie knew that she wasn't ever going to see him again. At least not in the real world. But maybe she would see him in her dreams.

Today was the day of his funeral. It was only 6:00, but Ruthie couldn't fall asleep again. She kept thinking about Denys.

Ruthie got out of bed and grabbed a sweater and her guitar, before she walked down the stairs and out of the kitchen door. She sat down on the stairs in front of the house and looked at the sunrise which was clearly on its way. She said like that almost a half an hour and watched the sun come. She took her guitar in her arms and looked at it. She had been playing at least one song a day, since Denys died. It was her way to remember him. Even if the song wasn't about him, playing on the guitar (he had been giving her) made her remember him. She started to play a song she had been written the day she had been walking to Denys' house and he wasn't at home.

_Don't know where you are  
__Wish I just could be near you  
__I would sail oceans  
__To get a glimpse of how you feel  
__  
You're all the things I'm looking for  
__Everything and so much more  
__  
What I think  
__You just perfect  
__Could it be  
__That I am worth  
__Is this thing an open door  
__Walk right through to something more  
__You and me  
__My life would change in a second  
__In a second_

_Dont know how you feel  
__You seem to keep it to yourself  
__Would you climb mountains  
__To show me this is something real  
__  
You're all the things I'm looking for  
__Everything and so much more  
__  
What I think  
__You are just perfect  
__Could it be  
__That I am worth it  
__Is this thing an open door  
__Walk right through to something more  
__You and me  
__My life would change in a second  
__In a second  
__  
Could it be  
__Could it be  
__You and me  
__You and me  
__Do I see  
__Do I see  
__Clearly_

_What I think  
__You are just perfect  
__Could it be  
__That I am worth it  
__Is this thing an open door  
__Walk right through to something more  
__What I think  
__You are just perfect  
__Could it be  
__That I am worth it  
__Is this thing an open door  
__Walk right through to something more  
__You and me  
__My life would change in a second  
__In a second_

As soon as the song was done, Ruthie's dad walked out of the kitchen door and sat down beside Ruthie. Ruthie had a feeling that he had been standing on the other side of the door listening to her singing.

"Good morning Ruthie." Eric said.

"Good morning." Ruthie answered.

"You are playing a lot on that guitar aren't you?" Eric asked.

"Yes." Ruthie said looking straight away.

"And those songs do you write them yourself?" her dad asked again.

"Yes I do," Ruthie said, "How many did you hear? I mean I never sung for anyone before."

"A couple," Eric said with a smile, "They're really good."

"Thanks." Ruthie said with a smile.

"How long have you been sitting out here?" Eric asked.

"Half an hour I guess." Ruthie said.

Then in a moment they just sat there in silence until Eric broke it.

"Ruthie I want you to know that I think you are handling all this very brave," He said, "you're strong."

"Dad," Ruthie said, "I'm really not that strong."

"You probably don't believe that," Eric said, "but in my work I'm meeting a lot of people who have been loosing someone, and I never met anyone who have been handling it as good as you have."

Ruthie looked confused on her dad.

"A lot of people are trying to get over the sorrow by trying to forget the person they miss," He explained, "but it doesn't help them at all. You get through everyday and I can see on you that you think about Denys a lot, and you're remembering him."

Suddenly the kitchen door opened, and Annie looked out and smiled.

"Good morning," she said, "breakfast is ready."

As they walked in Ruthie thought about what her dad had just been telling her. She really did try her hardest to remember Denys, as he himself had been telling her to do before he died.

* * *

In the church Ruthie sat on the second row of benches together with her mom, the twins, Lucy and Kevin. Denys' family was on the bench in front of them. A lot of people from the school was there and sat in the back. Ruthie also saw David and Tom from the band. They were sitting beside Leann (Ruthie's best friend) on a bench in the back.

As Eric stepped in to the church and started the sermon, Ruthie felt a tear on her cheek. Soon her mom beside her putted an arm around her shoulder and Ruthie manage to stop the tears that were on their way. Eric talked about how it was important to remember Denys, and don't try to forget to feel better. It made Ruthie smile and for a moment she thought back at that day Denys told her to remember him forever. It was like her dad was speaking Denys' words.

After the sermon Denys' coffin was settled down in the hole on the churchyard. As most of the people had been walking home Ruthie walk to Denys' grave. It had flowers everywhere and she placed a red rose on top of it. As she stood there Leann came to say goodbye to her and a little later Denys' mom came.

"Hey Ruthie," she said, "I have something for you."

"Ohh," Ruthie said, "what would that be?"

Denys' mom took out an envelope from her pocket and gave it to Ruthie with a smile on her lips. Then she walked away.

Ruthie looked at the envelope before she opened it. It was a letter from Denys it wrote:

_Hey Ruthie_

_I want you to have this note after I'm gone. Remember what I told you about remembering me._

_I hope you will do great in the future, I know you will. And I hope that you sometimes will think back at me and all the time we spent together._

_Remember I love you. Love never dies right?_

_Love Denys_

_PS: The reason why I wrote you this letter was that I want you to look in the ring on your finger. The one I once gave you on Valentines Day. _

* * *


	10. Goodbye

**AN: So here's the last one,,, Sorry that it is that short,, but chapter 9 was kind of a part of the ending,, so this is just the rest.. :) hope you like it.. and please review.. :)) - and if you are confused about the name of chapter 9, I just changed it, dont ask me why,, just felt like doing it.. ! lol :D**

Soon Ruthie was alone by Denys' grave. She walked to the parking lot where she found the rest of her family. They were getting ready to go home.

"Can I stay here for a little while?" Ruthie asked, "I will just walk home."

"Sure that's okay honey." Her mom said as she told Sam and David to get in to the car.

Ruthie opened the door to the backseat and grabbed her guitar and notebook which lay on the seat. Then she walked back to Denys' grave and sat down on a bench in front of it.

When she had been sitting inside the church she kept thinking about the dream she had had, and some lines kept popping in to her mind. As she sat there in front of the grave she wrote the lines down at her notebook. And before she knew she had been writing a whole song. She started to play it – for Denys, she wished he could hear her, maybe he could.

_I can honestly say you've been on my mind  
__Since I woke up today, up today  
__I look at your photograph all the time  
__These memories come back to life  
__And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
__I still feel it on my lips  
__The time that you danced with me  
__With no music playing  
__I remember the simple things  
__I remember til I cry  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
__The memory I wanna forget  
__Is goodbye_

_I woke up this morning  
__And played our song  
__And through my tears I sang along  
__I picked up the phone and then put it down  
__Cause I know I'm waisting my time  
__And I don't mind_

_I remember when we kissed  
__I still feel it on my lips  
__The time that you danced with me  
__With no music playing  
__I remember the simple things  
__I remember til I cry  
__But the one thing I wish I'd forget  
__The memory I wanna forget_

_Suddenly my cell phone's blowing up  
__With your ringtone  
__I hesitate but answer it anyway  
__You sound so alone  
__And I'm surprised to hear you say_

_You remember when we kissed  
__You still feel it on your lips  
__That time that you danced with me  
__With no music playing  
__You remember the simple things  
__We talked til we cried  
__You said that your biggest regret  
__The one thing you wish I'd forget  
__Is saying goodbye  
__Saying goodbye  
__Oooh  
__Goodbye_

Ruthie had tears coming down her cheeks as the song ended. It sounded like the song had a happy ending. But to Ruthie it didn't. It described the dream she had had this morning. Maybe the dream was a message from Denys to her. Maybe he wanted her to forget the fact that he said goodbye and died. And to remember the time when he was well and they had a great time together.

Ruthie took out a little picture from her pocket. It was a picture of Denys. He was smiling in to the camera. His big brown eyes lit up with happiness. It was taken a day he had been taking Ruthie on a date. They had been eating lunch at a café, and then they had been walking to the beach. They were the only people there. It was in the middle of the fall, and it was actually to cold to be outside. But they didn't care – they got each other. You could see on his hair that it was blowing; his curls were messy. The memory made Ruthie smile.

She was happy that no one else was at the churchyard; she must have been looking a little strange; she was crying and smiling at the same time. Ruthie placed the picture inside the guitar. Then Denys could always hear her music, and she believed that it would bring her luck in her future.

Ruthie looked up at the sky. The sun was high and the sky was all blue. She knew that she was going to do great in the future, Denys made her realize that. He had done so much for her. But only she knew. He had been changing her and she was appreciating life so much more now.

After a couple of minutes Ruthie took out the letter Denys' mom had been giving her earlier.

She read it two more times. Ruthie looked at the ring. She had never been looking 'in' it. She had been 'studying' it a lot. But only when it sat on her finger. After a moment she took off the ring and looked in it. It had a little inscription on the inner side. It was very small. No wonder she hadn't been seeing it before. Ruthie held the ring close to her eyes. The inscription said: "If I had to choose between loving you, and breathing. I would use my last breath to say 'I love you'"

Ruthie's smile was big as she walked down the road, on her way home, with her guitar on her back and her notebook with the new song in her hand.

* * *

**REVIEW ! - please :))) - It doesn't hurt anyone,, only makes me happy.. :)**

**Hope you like it and please please please review.... want to know if it's worth it to put up other stories. (this is my first fanfic ever made)**

**No,, seriously I'm starting to sound desperate ! LOL :D**

* * *


End file.
